1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to helicopter control technology, and particularly to a control device and method for adjusting a flight direction of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) using the control device.
2. Description of Related Art
UAVs have been used to perform security surveillance by capturing images of a number of monitored scenes, and sending the captured images to a monitor computer. A flight direction of the UAV needs to be changed using a special controller. That is to say, if an administrator wants to change the flight direction of the UAV to the left, the administrator has to move a control lever of the special controller towards the left. However, if the flight direction of the UAV is opposite to a direction of the special controller, the administrator has to move the control lever of the special controller towards the right, to change the flight direction of the UAV to the left. Accordingly, it is inefficient to control the UAV, and a wrong control operation of the UAV may be implemented because of human error during the operation the special controller. Therefore, an efficient method for adjusting a flight direction of the UAV is desired.